


Gai's Initiation

by quatresnuku



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: After Gai confronts his crewmates about who is in a relationship with who the rest of the crew realized he hasn't been fully initiated into the team.





	Gai's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NearlyBanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBanjou/gifts).

> Hi everyone so this was originally supposed to be part of Toku Poly Ficathon but because of life I wasn't able to type it up and post it until now. Anyways thank you NearlyBanjou for requesting it and I hop yall are thirsty

Gokaiger

OT6

Rated Explicit

The crew of the GokaiGallon ate their dinner in silence. The only time that they were ever quiet was when they were eating. Uncharacteristically quiet Gai looked between his crewmates. His leg bounced nervously for the question that he wanted to ask but was sure if he should. In the past couple of days he has accidently walked in on Marvelous and Don and a few days later he saw the captain with Ahim upon his lap. But he had also witnessed Ahim leaving Luka’s cabin early in the morning wearing the same clothes as the day before. He wasn’t sure who was cheating on who or if they were in relationships and it all was very confusing for him especially because he on more than one occasion felt a fair bit of sexually tension or flirting between his crew members and himself.

“What the hell is that face?” Luka commented sitting across from him before she took a swig of her drink. Ahim looked over at him.

“Is something the matter, Gai-san?” she asked.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing, it’s just, well it’s…” He took a deep breath, “it’s just are you cheating on Marvelous-san with Luka or is it that Marvelous-san is cheating on Hakase with you? I’m also sure that Joe-san factors in there someplace but I’m not sure where!’ he blurted out. There was a second of silence before Joe snorted.

“Moron,” Marvelous stated with a mouth full of food.

“We never did fully welcome Gai-san into the crew, now did we?” Ahim asked looking at the others.

“No, we didn’t.” Don smiled and the other four members mimicked his smile. Gai just sat there confused to what was going on.

They finished eating dinner and Gai cleaned up like normal. He turned around to find Marvelous waiting for him in the doorway. The captain just gestured for him to follow him. He led him to his cabin. The silver pirate had never been inside before and wasn’t sure what to expect. Being the captain’s cabin it was larger than everyone else’s and in the center of the room there was a large bed with red silk sheets on it. The rest of the crew were waiting for them. Luka was sitting reclined on the bed. Just then Marvelous pushed Gai on to the bed and removed his long red coat.

“What???”

“What do you think we’re going to do?” Don asked him. The cabin boy yet again looked at each of the other crew members and a big grin spread across his face.

“YES! I mean this is great. There has been rumors about the other sentai teams doing it but I never though, no I had hoped,”

“Oh my god. If you don’t stop talking I’m gonna throw you out of the room!” the yellow thief groaned.

“I know a way to shut him up,” Marvelous said undoing his belt buckle and pants while smirking. Gai jeered into attention. His heart was beating harder than it had ever been before. When Marvelous pushed down his pants to reveal his already large half harden member Gai just licked his lips. He reached out and took the captains cock into his mouth and started sucking it off. The red pirate was completely hard in the few moments before Don also joined Gai. The two of them kissed and licked around it causing their captain pleasure.

The other three members of the crew were quickly striping each other of their own clothes. It wasn’t long till they were naked and the girls were kissing each other. Joe reached out and pulled Luka against him. One of his hands reached up to teased her perky breast while the other one slid down between her thighs. Ahim moved down from the other woman’s lips to the breast that wasn’t occupied by the long haired man’s hand. Luka moaned. Marvelous pulled Don off of his cock to pull him into a sloppy kiss. As they kissed Don’s nimble fingers shed them of their clothes, all the while Gai used his mouth to make the red pirate moan.

“Gai-san,” Aihm called pulling his attention away from his current task. Marvelous’s cock slid free of this mouth. He bit his lip at the sight of her naked and beckoning.

“Aihm-san,” he said before moving over to kiss her. She was more demanding and bold than he thought her kiss was going to be but he wasn’t complaining. Gai moaned as their bodies were pressed together into the bed. His errection was pressed tightly against her inner thigh.

“Aihm-san, can I?” he asked breathlessly when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Of course,” she smiled at him with amusement that even in this situation he would ask for permission. She reached down and guided him inside of her. Before he had even fully entered her there was moaning and the sound of bodies slapping together from the other side of the bed. Luka was now on her hands and knees as the captain thrusted into her from behind. Joe had moved in back of him and was kissing his neck. Then Marvelous let out a moan that was more of a roar as Joe thrusted into him. It didn’t take the three of them to find their rhythm however erratic it might be. Don was on the bed close to the trio and was jerking himself off. Luka reached out and grabbed him and pulled him closer. She silenced her own moan by biting him right above his hip. It was going to leave a mark but none of them cared. He moaned and her hand covered his own moving up and down on his throbbing manhood.

With a chorus of moans as their soundtrack Gai thrusted in and out of Ahim. She was hot and moist and incredible. In Gai’s very limited experience he had never felt anything so amazing before. She laid on her back as he fucked her to his heart’s content. The princess slit her own hand down and started rubbing her own clit. Gai noticed this and it only caused him to get even more turned on.

Marvelous was the first to cum. The feeling of being fucked by Joe and fucking Luka at the same time over stimulated him and he came with his head thrown back into another roaring moan. The next to cum was the inexperienced Gai. He came inside of Ahim who was next to cum but not because of anything he really did but because of her own fingers. Joe continued to thrusted into he spent captain till he too came. Luka slid out from Marvelous and pushed the still hard Don on to his back. She positioned herself above him and then slammed down onto him. She rode him till the both of them came.

The six of them lay basking in their orgasms on the captain’s very large bed. The were each quiet and content as their bodies were pressed together. Gai raised his hand and made a fist at the sky.

“That was the best initiation ever!” he announced.

“Who said it’s over?” Joe responded. Gai pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked around at his crewmates. Each of them had a smirk upon their faces that said all that he needed to know. Gai also smiled and leaned back. He thought to himself that he was going to like being a pirate.


End file.
